redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zaran Rhulain/Everything Back to Zero
Hey, it's been a long while since I made a new story. This idea has been rattling my head for a while, but it finally solidified when dA artist, RJ Pilot drew his vision of a future Redwall. Forget trans-dimensional generators; what would happen if Redwall was advanced a few millenia into the future? '~Zaran Prologue ''Taken from Holographic Study Aid (HSA), Catergory: History, Subject: "Summarization of Known Records" It is the year 2298, almost 4000 years since the Great Vermin Wars, since the first official truce and treaty between vermin and woodlanders had been made, since a real united civilization has been established. It wasn't easy, putting aside prejudices, long standing superiority complexes, and de facto customs. A timeline of the world's history. '''175 A.R.E - The Great Vermin War’s end, a pact is written and a new nation, aptly named Regatul, is founded between all creatures of the country. Its government an oligarchy comprised of historians, military commanders, proven seers, and spiritual leaders. 284 A.R.E - The first of the civil wars occurs, tension created by differing species of the still young nation reaches a snapping point. Fractions led by the disillusioned, purists, and fanatics; rats, mice, otters, stoats, badgers, anyone, turn on each other. Within the first day, scores are dead, which would be the first of the many casualties in the three year war. But where sorrow and ashes lay, a new root forms; in 285 A.R.E, the first military coalition is formed mainly out of hares and foxes, with the remaining being creatures who dream of a peaceful coexistence. In 286 A.R.E, the war is finished, with causalities numbering in the tens of thousands. Level of Technology: Armor and close combat weapons, bow and Arrows chief means of long range attacks. Scientific research at minimal. Fundamental knowledge of medicine ingrained. Population of a few hundred thousand. 290 A.R.E - Dawn of Enlightenment comes about, new advances in science discovered, most notably the discovery of genetics, cells, laws of physics, movement of planets around a sun, and anatomy. Artisans emerge in droves creating and producing en mass new forms of art, sculpture and writing. Smiths learning new techniques to forge; weapons are lighter, armor is stronger; metallurgy undergoes its own revolution. Towns and cities development explode with population booms and trade; with this explosion, architecture, urban planning, medical advancements develop alongside rapidly. 290 A.R.E – Discovery of the building blocks of life, cells; microorganisms seen under first microscope. Along with microscope innovation comes the telescope, discovery of planet rotations, revolutions, moons, stars. Math and physics leap forward together, a match made in heaven. 292 A.R.E – Long years of research and study prove genes and hereditary traits. Basic anatomy understood and used in medical research. First true medicines are developed; diseases such as Dryditch Fever are slowly being exterminated thanks to vaccines derived from the chemicals within the Icetor Flower. 295 A.R.E – The discovery of gunpowder and its applications, following this, the largest R&D to date is undertaken and within a span of 2 years, guns are developed, followed by the first land and ship cannons. Munitions and explosive devices innovated. 299 A.R.E – Remembering the chaos created by the civil war a decade and a half ago, a clamor for an increase in military power rises. Ground army is expanded, with divisions and sections for more specific duties such as engineering corps and intelligence offices created. Navies follow rapid expansion. First ships are used as peacekeepers, their mere presence keeping crime low. Later ships become research vessels and explorers. New lands discovered in this period. Level of Technology: Muskets and early pistols developed for close combat. Gun powder cannons primary equipment of long range weaponry. Metal armor is still in use, but now even thinner, stronger, and lighter. Scientific research increasing exponentially, basic knowledge of physical world achieved and is now being experimented. Medical advances now include long term protection such as vaccines and synthesized anesthesia from plants. Population of a few hundred million. 300 A.R.E – Age of Exploration occurs. Following the first discovery of new lands beyond the map, a massive fleet of ships literally builds overnight to immediately set out and discover new lands. 315 A.R.E – First colony in new lands established, populated initially by ferrets, otters, squirrels, and foxes. Trade commences and flourishes. Detailed exploration of land which first colony is founded on, reveal an odd discovery. A chamber made out of unknown ultramarine colored metals is found, with strange encryptions lining the walls and pedestals of teal every few meters. Another odd find are the pillars which run from the ceiling to the floor; at a distance they just seem like support beams, upon closer inspection there are pulsing sea green buttons of differing sizes. Archeologists and scientists begin to try to translate and make sense of said chamber. Labeled as “Knowledge for the Utmost and Urgent”, officially declared a failure, all unauthorized witnesses silenced. Clandestine research proceeds. 512 A.R.E – All new lands accessible by leg and ship have been discovered, colonized, and being exploited. Commerce and trade levels hold steady. Six large dominions rule these lands. 664 A.R.E – Colonies have developed to a point where they acquire a sense of nationalism, being self-sufficient and self-ruled by native colonials. Murmurs of breaking off from mother lands turn into revolutions and over the next 100 years, 327 new countries emerge and empires die. 713 A.R.E – First real powered aircraft achieved and tested. Potential of such a machine quickly realized and aircraft undergo similar developments to ships and guns. 878 A.R.E – The first and only World War occurs, begins after a nation led by rat ministers launch an unprovoked nuclear attack on a stoat nation. Nuclear fallout affects surrounding countries; declarations of war being announced as alliance systems built up over last 100 years comes into play. Level of technology: Think 20th century Earth, rifles are main close combat weapons, kevlar is main form of armor, jets are long ranged, augmented by missiles. Steel is material of navies with artillery onboard. Scientific research at an all time high, medical advances include a wide range of synthesized medicine, tools, and more diverse medicinal professions. Population in the billions. 893 A.R.E – The global war finally ends, but casualties runs in the hundred millions with costs in the hundred billions. In order to prevent another such war, the world is voluntarily reorganizes into four empirical districts. 906 A.R.E – World is thrown into an aptly nicknamed “Dark” Age. R&D slows to a crawl, economies fail, depression, along with disease is widespread. Society and technology actually regress. 942 A.R.E – A shocking discovery by remaining scientists: the world’s supply of fossil fuel is becoming scarcer. Following this announcement, uprisings, movements, claims and boundary disputes increase to an all time high. 946 A.R.E – The second civil war occurs; one of the more resource rich nations, Antevia, falls to an internal coup de grace. As a neutral nation it held no allegiance to any of the districts, but was situated in the overlap of three of them. Each district claims ownership and diplomacy quickly breaks down. District Four and District One attacks each other, leaving both districts temporarily weakened, District Two takes advantage and fires upon the two empirical districts who in turn retaliates. District Three, who had remained out of the fight thus far, involve themselves and assaults the debilitated commonwealths. More stuff goes here, but I'm too tired to write it out right now 1700 A.R.E – The timeline starts to get confusing for the author, so he forces the inhabitants of Earth to adopt a new calendar beginning at one M.E Yea...I know it's a long prologue, but I feel that since I am advancing Redwall into the future, I should give a timeline of what has happened since the Great Vermin Wars